


A Rowdy Christmas

by thatfaerieprincess



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gifts, Holiday Shenanigans, Mistletoe, Santa Claus - Freeform, rowdy dorks making holiday traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfaerieprincess/pseuds/thatfaerieprincess
Summary: Some Christmas related Rowdy 3 ficlets!  They can all be taken as the same universe etc but also probably work as one-shots on their own too.





	1. Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Im Jewish but I couldn't resist the dorky Christmas tropes, okay???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist the image of Martin dressed up as a grumpy Santa Claus...

“What’s a Christmas???”

The question that started it all. Never in her wildest dreams would Amanda have thought that one of Vogel’s curious questions would’ve led them here. And yet… after a few rounds of explanation, Vogel had been practically vibrating, leaping around the campsite and rambling about Santa Claus and presents and little elves.

Martin tried to hate the glittering, plotting look in Amanda’s eyes, he knew it was only gonna bring some crazy ass plan that he’d have to go along with. But she was so excited, and he was absolutely powerless under her big puppy dog eyes.

Several beers and one stolen Santa suit later, Martin was settled on a bench, wearing the big red suit, a little red droopy hat on his head, and Amanda was grinning at him gleefully.

“You look absolutely adorable, oh my god!”

Martin rolled his eyes, and swallowed another swing of beer. “This is the last time I let you talk me into something, Drummer,” he grumbled.

Amanda was pretty sure she could thing of _at least_ a few things he wouldn’t mind being talked into, and was just about to suggest some when Vogel came bounding up.

“Santa Claus!!!!!!” He grinned and hopped up and down a little, looking from Amanda to Martin.

“Well go ahead! Go sit on his lap and tell him what you want for Christmas!” Amanda encouraged, waving him over, her previous thoughts abandoned for now.

The youngest rowdy raced over and jumped in his lap, grinning from ear to ear. “Hi, Santa!”

“Hey, kid..” Martin sighed, earning a sharp look from Amanda. “Ho ho ho. Merry Christmas. What’d’ya want?” He practically deadpanned, makig Vogel laugh and kick his feet a little.

“Can I get a new smashing bat?? Please!” He glanced up at Amanda and she gave him two thumbs up, snapping a few pictures on her phone, for both memory and blackmail’s sake.

Martin couldn’t help but soften at Vogel’s wish, looking at him fondly. “Sure, kid. Santa will see what he can do.” He ruffled his hair and then shoved him off his lap, “now go run along! Go have fun!” He called after Vogel as the kid bounced back towards the fire to play.

“That was so cute…” Amanda grinned, stepping closer to Martin.

He held open his arms and pulled her into a warm hug. “Yeah, I’ll admit that was pretty sweet… he’s a good kid,” he murmured. Amanda smiled and pecked a kiss on his cheek, hugging him tightly.

“You make a pretty alright Santa Claus,” she chuckled, sitting down in his lap and leaning into his chest. He practically purred, burying his nose in her hair.

A loud cough interrupted them, looking up to find Gripps, Cross, and Beast staring at them expectantly.

“Not to interrupt Mr and Mrs Claus… But can we tell Santa what we want for Christmas too?” Cross asked hesitantly, glancing down at his feet.

Martin rolled his eyes and Amanda grinned, getting up and stepping out of the way. He sighed and pat his knee, unable to keep the smile off his face as he motioned them over. “Sure, why not! C’mere y’goofs, one at a time so y’dont kill me.”

Amanda had never expected all of this to come from that one little question, but she was so so glad that it had. Holidays were instantly better when shared with her newfound family.


	2. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vogel discovers some mistletoe that Amanda hung in the van

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank @setmeatopthepyre for helping me with some ideas for this one!

“Boss? What’s this plant thingy that was hangin’ in the van???”

Amanda looked up to find Vogel holding up a sprig of mistletoe, the very same sprig she had tied from the ceiling of the van early that morning before the others had woken up.   She felt heat rush to her cheeks and she made to take it from him, suddenly very defensive.

“Shit. Give that here!” Her face got warmer as she noticed the others turning to glance their way. 

“What is it?” Vogel asked again, taking a step back and holding it out of her reach.  

There was no way he was just going to hand it back over to her unless she explained, and she really didn’t want to explain that one to him.  He wasn’t a big fan of kissing or that sort of relationship, and she knew he’d cause a scene if she explained the real reason behind the mistletoe tradition.  Amanda thought quickly, trying to decide what to tell him instead.  

“It’s a Christmas tradition to hang that in doorways and stuff.  It’s called Mistletoe.  The tradition is that if two people are standing under it they have to, uh, hug each other!” She explained, holding out her hand for him to give the sprig back.  “I hung it in the van because we don’t really have anywhere else to put it…”  She had actually hung it in the van with the intention of getting a few moments alone with Martin, something they hadn’t had in a little while.  She loved her rowdy family, all of them, but the way they traveled left very little privacy and not much alone time.  

“Oh! Okay!” Vogel nodded, handing her the mistletoe.  “Y’coulda just said that t’start with, Boss!” he grinned.  “Look, we have the leafy plant! That means I get to hug you now!” He decided and flung himself on top of her, hugging her tightly.  

Amanda couldn’t help but grin and hug him back, “There you go! You’ve got the hang of it now!” It was probably better this way anyway, and Vogel looked so excited about giving holiday hugs that she really couldn’t find it in her to be upset about it. “You know, theres a low hanging branch on that tree over there.  We could hang the mistletoe there?” She suggested, spotting the tree a few feet away.  Vogel nodded in agreement and the two got up to go hang the sprig in its new place, somewhere where it could get more use.  

Throughout the day, Vogel tackle hugged anyone who passed under the mistletoe, which happened to be in a spot that was nearly unavoidable while walking between their camp setup and the van.  After both Cross and Martin had been knocked to the ground by a surprise hug, they all quickly learned that they had to brace themselves whenever they walked under it because Vogel’s glomps were very aggressive.  He took pride in each attack, and they all loved the hugs and his enthusiasm.  Part of the way through the day, Beast figured it out too and began copying him so that anyone passing by was at risk for a double hug attack.  One could not easily escape from a double hug attack, and almost every single one of them resulted in a toppled over puppy pile of hugs.  

Later in the evening, when both Vogel and Beast were excitedly dancing around the fire, Amanda caught Martin underneath the mistletoe.  She grinned and leaned into him, both glancing up at it. 

“You know what that really means, right?” She asked innocently, staring up at him with big smiling eyes.  

He smirked and leaned in until they were nearly nose to nose, “I think I’ve got an idea, yeah.” 

They kissed gently at first, eyes closing as they held each other close, but they both wanted more and the kiss quickly deepened.  Martin sucked on her lower lip and she grinned, melting further into his embrace.  Tongues tasted lips,  mouths clashed, and hands tangled in hair.  They heard one of the boys, probably Cross, hoot and holler enthusiastically, but neither of them could bring themselves to care just yet.  When they broke apart they were both panting, foreheads rested together as they just smiled and held each other.  

“I’ve missed this, missed you.”

“Me too.”

They traded a few more soft kisses, gazing lovingly at each other.

“HUGAAASSS”

Suddenly they were both knocked to the ground, neither of them having noticed Vogel and Beast turning their attention towards them.  Amanda fell into Martin’s chest, both Beast and Vogel piled on top of them, grinning. 

“That’s not what the leaves are for, Boss!!!” Vogel complained, pouting at Amanda. 

“Sorry, Vogel, our hug got a little carried away, I guess!” She laughed, winking at Martin who snickered in response. 

“Yehck! Yuck!” Vogel complained, scrunching up his face and sticking it out his tongue in disgust.  “You guys are groossss!” He whined.  

“Mhm, the grossest,” Amanda agreed, still laughing.  

Cross and Gripps enthusiastically decided to join the fun, hurrying over and flopping down on the pile as well.  

“No bein’ gross now! We’re all here!” Gripps announced.  

They all laid there in the holiday mistletoe cuddle puddle for some time, joking and laughing and lovingly crushing Martin and Amanda underneath the combined weight of all 4 of them.  Mistletoe had definitely been a hit, and would definitely continue to be part of their holiday traditions for years to come.


	3. A Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda and Beast got the Rowdy Boys a gift!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a thank you to @setmeatopthepyre for helping with some ideas!

The sun was starting to go down and the Rowdies had finally settled down for a few minutes, everyone gathered around the fire to share a few beers and take a breather from their chaotic dancing and smashing.  Deciding it was the perfect time, Amanda excused herself from the circle and Beast leapt up to join her, the two of them whispering and giggling as they went to the van.

“Well there’s no way that’s a good sign, the both of em gigglin like that,” Cross noted, raising an eyebrow.  The others grunted in agreement, watching the two girls curiously as they returned, brandishing a bag.  

“Whatcha got there?” Martin asked, setting down his beer and leaning forward.  Amanda grinned evilly and Beast hopped up and down excitedly. 

“Oh y’know! Beast and I got you boys a holiday gift when we were in that town a few days ago!” Amanda snickered, completely unable to keep a straight face.  

There was no way this was going to end well.

“Yugona luva!” Beast nodded in agreement, tugging at the bag excitedly, which did absolutely nothing to assure Martin of their innocence.  Amanda handed the bag to Beast and let the rainbow girl do the honors.  She ran up to Vogel, who was sitting closest to her, and dropped it in his lap.

“Hapa holiyay!” She grinned and ruffled his hair, waiting expectantly for him to open it.  The over-excited Rowdy ripped open the bag and yanked the mass of red fabric out, his face squishing in confusion as he held it up, trying to decide what it was.  It had all sorts of things on it, but they didn’t make any sense or help him identify the object in any way.  

“Thanks, guys!! It’s a… a blob!!! How did you know I always wanted a blob!?” He grinned, still turning the mass of fabric in different directions but coming to no conclusions.  

“Almost, Silly!” Amanda picked up one end of the mass and motioned for Beast, who grabbed another edge.  The two lifted it from Vogel’s lap and held it up for the Rowdy boys to look at.  

It was a giant, 4 headed, 2 sleeved, garishly decorated Christmas sweater.  It was bright red with some bands of green and white near the edges and the trim.  It had shiny tinsel wrapped around it and baubles pinned all over, there were even little pom-poms and stars.  Martin gave Amanda a look and she burst out laughing, unable to stop herself.  

“Come on!! Try it on!!” she insisted, barely able to get the words out through her laughter. “Come on! Get up, line up over here! Shoulder to shoulder!” 

Vogel, ever the excited one, leapt up and was the first Rowdy to get inside the sweater.  

“Nope, scoot over, Little One.  There are only 2 arms, you’re getting squished!” Gripps laughed, letting Amanda and Beast help him into the sweater.  He swapped head holes with Vogel and slid his arm through one of the sleeves.  Vogel wrapped his arm around Gripp’s waist and laughed, bumping heads with his brother as he too put his arm around his waist.  

“Here I come!!” Cross ducked in next, taking the third head hole, on Vogel’s other side.  The younger Rowdy delightedly put his other arm around Cross’s waist and beamed at him when he did the same.  “Just you left, Martin! Get in here!” Martin sighed and shook his head, smiling at his dorky family.  

“Alright, alright, m’coming!” He let Amanda help him into the last spot, sliding his arm through the other sleeve.  “Why thank you, Drummer,” he smiled, unable to keep from chuckling at the shenanigans.  He felt Cross’s arm loop around his waist so he wrapped his free arm around his brother’s waist as well, all of them connected and laughing.  Amanda grinned and took a step back, Beast hopping over to join her as she pulled out her phone.

“Oh don’t thank me yet, Rowdy Boy!” She cackled as she took picture after picture, hoping one of them would come out properly.  They could hardly stand still, the whole besweatered mess swaying a little and tugging in different directions. 

“Vogel, stop bouncing! You’re pullin the whole thing!” Cross whined, giving his brother’s waist a little squeeze.  The younger Rowdy squealed and squirmed more, causing one side of the sweater to writhe.  

“What’re y’doin down there?!” Martin laughed, peering down the row at the wriggling rowdy.  His end of the sweater was yanked in the other direction, causing him to stumble into Cross, who stumbled into Vogel, who stumbled into Gripps.  They all swayed and threatened to fall, but steadied themselves in time, all of them laughing hysterically.  Martin caught Amanda’s eye and she beamed at him, her and Beast laughing and snapping picture after picture.

“I’d call this a success!” Amanda grinned at Beast and the rainbow girl nodded happily. 

Later that night, everyone had settled down beside the fire, all four Rowdy boys still wearing their sweater.  Beast was asleep in Vogel’s lap and Vogel was asleep too, leaning on Cross, who was toasting another beer with Gripps over the little rowdy’s head.  Martin was still smiling, loving having his family so close together, Amanda sitting beside him with her head on his shoulder.  Everything was as it should be and he loved it.

“Merry Christmas, Manda,” He pressed a kiss to her forehead and she smiled sleepily, snuggling in closer to him.

“Merry Christmas, Martin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the link for a reference to the sweater! http://thatfaerieprincess.tumblr.com/post/168919096705/this-is-it-guys-this-inspired-chapter-3-of-the


End file.
